Geschichte von Erwin Smith
by medsmods
Summary: Berlatar belakang beberapa puluh tahun sebelum cerita kemajuan umat manusia dimulai. Dimana sang Pemimpin Survey Corps yang kala itu dikenal sebagai pemimpin yang memiliki naluri dan pemikiran tajam, hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang memilki beribu pertanyaan tentang dunia yang di tinggalinya ini. Alternative Canon
1. Chapter 1 - A Little Dreamer

a Dreamer.

A Fanfiction of Shingeki No Kyojin by: medsmods

Character and Original Story belong to Hajime Isayama.

Berlatar belakang beberapa puluh tahun sebelum cerita kemajuan umat manusia dimulai. Dimana sang Pemimpin Survey Corps yang kala itu dikenal sebagai pemimpin yang memiliki naluri dan pemikiran tajam, hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang memilki beribu pertanyaan tentang dunia yang di tinggalinya ini.

* * *

Kau tahu, aku berpikir. Mungkin aku selalu berpikir. Namun aku tidak tahu dengan jelas apa yang kupikirkan. Seperti… beranda-andai. Apa yang sebenarnya ada… dibalik tembok raksasa ini?

Aku sempat beberapa kali menanyakannya pada teman sekelasku di sebuah sekolah yang tak jauh dari rumahku. Aku membicarakan tentang perandaianku mengenai sesuatu yang berada di balik tembok ini. Namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka, yang memiliki rasa penasaran sebesar diriku.

"Bodoh, tentu saja ada banyak monster diluar sana, monster yang bentuknya sama seperti kita! Menyeramkan!"

Mungkin mayoritas seperti itulah jawaban mereka, kemudian dengan rasa takut yang seperti di buat-buat, mereka berlari menjauhiku, kemudian bercanda gurau dengan teman nya yang lain. Mungkin memang terlihat aneh dimata mereka, seseorang seperti ku yang berandai tentang dunia dbalik tembok walaupun sebenarnya aku sendiri mengetahui, ada neraka di luar sana.

Aku sempat menanyakannya pula pada Ayahku. Kebetulan Ayahku adalah seorang guru, yang mengetahui sedikit banyak tentang dunia luar. Meskipun berbeda dari jawaban teman-temanku, sepertinya ayahku masih menyembunyikan beberapa hal. Terlihat dari perkataannya yang selalu berhenti di beberapa kalimat. Membuatku jadi tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya.

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah itu. Sepulang sekolah, aku berjalan bersama salah seorang teman sekelasku, dia bernama Nile. Kami berbicara tentang tugas sekolah dan berbagai macam hal lainnya sambil berjalan pulang, seperti biasanya. Namun hari ini sedikit berbeda. Lonceng yang terdapat di gerbang dari wilayah ini dibunyikan. Nile kemudian menarik tanganku dengan semangat dan berkata,

"Erwin! Tidak kah kau penasaran dengan keberangkatan para tentara yang di kabarkan adalah pahlawan umat manusia? Pasukan penyelidik mengadakan ekspedisi lagi!"

Kemudian dia benar-benar menarik ku menuju keramaian orang di sekitar sana yang juga mengantar keberangkatan pasukan penyelidik. Pemandangan tersebut membuat jantungku berdebar, benar-benar menakjubkan. Bukan karena kuda mereka yang tinggi dan berisi, atau para tentara yang terlihat gagah berani dengan perlengkapan Khusus mereka, namun, Ekspedisi apalagi yang akan mereka lakukan kalau tidak pergi keluar dinding ini, dinding yang selalu melindungi umat manusia dari monster yang ada di baliknya.

"Mereka… menjelajahi dunia di balik dinding ini?" tanyaku, yang masih terbawa dalam perasaan kagum ku.

"Kau tahu Erwin, setelah lulus dari sekolah ini, aku akan mendaftarkan diriku menjadi Pasukan Penyelidik. Bagaimana menurutmu? Mereka benar-benar keren, bukan?"

Sambil melihat kepergian pasukan tersebut keluar dari gerbang, Nile mencoba mengajakku bicara. Dan yang jelas ku dengar adalah dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai selulus Sekolah. Walalupun keluar dinding itu memberikan semangat tersendiri bagiku, namun aku belum bisa memastikan pernyataan ini dengan keputusanku sendiri.

"Aku belum memutuskan, Nile. Tapi aku setuju dengan pendapatmu." Jawabku. Yah, mereka memang benar-benar keren. Detik itu juga, aku menyimpan mimpi itu dalam benak ku, menunggu hingga saat yang tepat, untuk kubicarakan dengan Ayahku. Bersamaan dengan itu, kami berdua melanjutkan perjalanan kami untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Ternyata cukup banyak yang mengidolakan keberadaan Pasukan Pengintai, namun, Ternyata, lebih banyak lagi yang memandang mereka sebelah mata. Sebagaimana yang ku dengar dan ku lihat dengan telinga dan mata kepala ku sendiri, saat kepulangan Pasukan Pengintai, sekitar 2 hari setelah itu. Jumlah pasukan yang kembali hanya setengah dari awal saat mereka berangkat. Bahkan mungkin kurang dari setengah.

Awalnya aku melihat mereka dengan antusias, namun ketika menyadari jumlah pasukan dan luka-luka yang di dapatkan pasukan yang selamat, dalam hati aku merasakan rasa takut. Apakah Di luar… benar-benar neraka, ya?

Aku belum pernah sama sekali melihat Titan. Seberapa besarkah mereka, dan seberapa menyeramkannya mereka. Namun aku dapat merasakan rasa takut. Rasa takut apabila mereka masuk ke dalam dinding ini, dimana manusia sangat bergantung dalam lindungannya. Sepertinya, aku harus memperoleh cara bertarung melawan titan. Begitulah kesimpulanku pada saat itu.

Beberapa celotehan dari orang-orang di sekitarku pun turut kudengarkan. Sebagian dari mereka adalah orang-orang yang memang, memandang Pasukan Pengintai dengan sebelah mata.

"Lihatlah, mereka kembali dengan jumlah yang mencapai kurang dari separuhnya."

"Pajak kita sepertinya lebih digunakan untuk menggemukkan mereka ya."

"Apa yang mereka dapatkan kali ini?"

"Aku tak yakin itu sesuatu yang benar-benar membantu umat manusia."

Begitulah penilaian mereka. Tak sedikit juga beberapa kerabat dan saudara yang mencari anggota keluarganya, dan ternyata mereka kembali dengan tidak bernyawa, atau bahkan dinyatakan hilang dalam tugas. Sesuatu yang menyedihkan seperti ini, apa ayah akan menginjinkan aku bergabung dengan kegiatan ini suatu hari nanti….

Beberapa bulan setelah itu, aku mendapatkan banyak hikmah dan pencerahaan, atas apa yang akan ku tuju di masa depan ku, selain bermimpi tentang Pasukan Penyelidik dan Dunia di Luar Tembok. Ayahku yang kebetulan adalah seorang guru, juga mengajar di sekolah dimana aku di sekolahkan.

Saat itu, kegiatan belajar mengajar berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Tidak ada yang aneh mapun terliat tidak wajar. Ayahku menjelaskan tentang pelajaran Sejarah, apa yang kami bahas tentu saja sejarah yang berhubungan dengan Titan, tentang Wilayah yang ada di balik dinding, dimana manusia terpaksa tinggal, dan harus tetap berada di dalamnya. Seperti hal yang harus diketahui dan di tanamkan di tiap benak seseorang, bahkan anak kecil sepertiku.

Ayahku berkata, ketika titan muncul, manusia harus tinggal di suatu tempat dan wilayah yang tak bisa di jamah oleh monster tersebut, meskipun dengan begitu berarti manusia harus mengesampingkan perbedaan mereka. Lalu muncul-lah sebuah pengandaian aneh di kepala ku.

Di saat itulah aku menanyakannya pada Ayahku. Sejarah seperti apa yang ada di dunia ini sebelum kedatangan titan? Sebelum tembok yang mengamankan kehidupan manusia ini dibangun? Dia menatapku sejenak. Mungkin cukup lama, bila kuingat lebih jelas lagi. Kemudian Ayahku memberikan sebuah jawaban yang tidak jelas, aku tidak mengerti. Atau mungkin aku hanya terlalu muda untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh ayahku. Anehnya, saat itu juga, kelas langsung dibubarkan. Semua murid pun dipulangkan.

Aku berjalan pulang bersama teman-temanku seperti biasa, kami saling mengantarkan satu sama lain, sehingga apabila di hitung secara waktu , Ayahku akan tiba secara kebih cepat dari pada aku. Sesampaiku di rumah, ayah memanggilku, dan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Buku pelajaran yang disediakan oleh pemerintah kerajaan, mengandung banyak sekali kontradisksi dan misteri. " Jelas ayahku.

"Seharusnya para pedahulu kita, bisa berbagi sejarah kepada para penerusnya."

"Untuk membungkam dan menjaga generasi berikutnya dari pengetahuan mengenai dunia luar, amatlah tidak mungkin."

Begitulah beberapa yang aku pahami, namun, cerita yang ia ceritakan berikutnya… amatlah mengejutkan, bahkan untuk anak seusiaku. Tapi alasan mengapa ayah tidak menceritakannya di kelas, sebelumnya. Aku tak begitu paham.

Aku sempat menceritakan apa yang aku tahu kepada temanku. Menurutku ini sebuah pengetahuan yang harus dimiliki setiap orang juga. Namun, pada saat itu ternyata terdapat beberapa orang prajurit sekitar mendengar ceritaku, kemudian bertanya, siapa yang menceritakan ini padaku. Mungkin ini salah satu kecerobohan terbodohku yang pernah kubuat.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, aku menemukan ayahku tak pernah kembali. Nampaknya dia tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan atau semacamnya. Tapi dari pembicaraan orang-orang di sekitar tempat ku tinggal, mengatakan fakta yang berbeda. Pemerintahlah yang mengirim orang untuk membunuh ayahku.

Bersamaan dengan itu, perlahan aku mulai mengerti, mengapa ayah tidak menyelesaikan cerita tersebut di kelas, mengapa sebuah sejarah akan kehidupan sebelumnya seolah sulit di dapat. Peengetahuan tentang dunia luar benar-benar di cekal. Dan Sejarah masa lampau pun tak diperkenankan lagi berhubungan dengan masa kini.

Setelah kematian Ayahku, aku mulai merenungi hidupku. Apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini. Aku bahkan belum membicarakan hal tentang keinginanku mendaftarkan diri ke Pasukan Pengintai. Tapi mengingat beliau yang tanpa ragu menceritakan tentang sejarah yang dia ketahui kepada anaknya sendiri, meskipun itu sama saja membahayakan dirinya sendiri… Kupikir, pilihanku tidak salah.

Kupikir, mulai sekarang, aku akan mendedikasikan hidupku untuk membuktikan kebenaran Teori yang dimiliki Ayahku.

Beberapa tahun berlalu, aku sudah menghabiskan waktu ku di sekolah. Saat ini umurku 15 tahun. Sudah saatnya aku lebih focus menata masa depanku. Tentu saja, aku mendaftar ke Pasukan Pelatihan bersama teman sekolahku yang bisa di bilang adalah kawan ku yang paling dekat, Nile.

Pagi itu, di lapangan markas Pasukan Pelatihan, para kadet baru yang akan dilatih menjadi seorang perwira di kumpulkan di sana. Aku melihat berbagai macam orang baru disini. Tentu saja, mereka juga datang dari berbagai tempat. Jantungku berdebar, bersamaan dengan itu, aku merasa semangat.

Pasukan Pelatihan yang betugas langsung untuk melatih para kadet sedang memperkenalkan dirinya, kemudian dengan suara lantang, yang bisa disebut seperti membentak, menanyakan satu persatu identitas para kadet. Sepertinya di beberapa sisi, dia mengincar orang yang polos dan seperti masih belum yakin dengan pilihan hidupnya.

"KAU! YA! KAU! DENGAN KACA YANG KAU PAKAI DIMATAMU! SIAPA KAU!"

"S-saya Hanji Zoe!"

Setelah dia menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan dengan nada yang sama, para kadet yang sebarisan dengan korban yang di Tanya akan di suruh menghadap kebelakang. Aku masih belum dapat menangkap mengapa dilaksanakan hal seperti ini. Namun dari kelancaran pelatih dalam mengetes para kadet, sepertinya ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

Setelah latihan hari itu, makan malam pun tiba. Aku makan bersama Nile, dan beberapa kawan baru yang ku kenal hari itu. Salah satunya adalah Mike Zacharius. Orang yang aneh. Dia sempat mencium bauku beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum dengan aneh. Salah seorang kadet yang terlihat selalu berjalan bersamanya berkata kepadaku,

"Biarkan saja, dia memang begitu. Dia tetap Jinak kok"

Kemudian tertawa setelah mengatakan itu. Beberapa kadet yang ada di sana awalnya sedikit sombong. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang bersifat seperti itu begitu adalah orang-orang yang memiliki posisi dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya, dan berniat untuk masuk ke Polisi Militer, dan mendapatkan hidup nyaman dan menjaga gengsi mereka.

Setelah bel makan malam yang kedua berbunyi, artinya semuanya harus sudah selesai makan dan kembali ke asrama masing-masing untuk beristirahat dan kembali menjalani latihan keesokan harinya. Dan begitulah hari-hari tersebut berlangsung di tempat pelatihan. Latihan keseimbangan, latihan fisik, kecepatan, ketangkasan, kepintaran, maneuver 3D, menyayat leher Titan, Teamwork, dan sebagainya mulai saat itu menjadi makanan sehari-hari.

Pada saat itu, hari minggu adalah satu-satunya hari libur yang bisa di dapat para kadet. Hari istimewa yang digunakan untuk istirahat, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan dan menjenguk keadaan rumah. Namun tak setiap minggu para kadet di pasukan pelatihan ini pulang. Kebanyakan dari mereka jalan-jalan bersama para kadet yang lain untuk memperakrab diri satu sama lain.

Aku tetap bersama Nile, yang kembali mengajakku untuk minum. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak minum. Tapi, aku menyukai saat-saat dimana aku bertukar pikiran dengannya. Walaupun tidak terlalu penting, tetapi setelah itu, terkadang aku menemukan pencerahan. Hingga saat itu tiba. Kami pergi ke sebuah bar yang lumayan cukup ramai. Entah dari mana Nile tahu bahwa bar tersebut adalah yang terkenal di sekitar sini. Kami berdua memasuki bar tersebut dan memesan beberapa minuman. Mengobrol sebentar, kemudian datanglah seorang wanita cantik, dan anggun, mengantarkan pesanan kami. Mulai saat itu, bar tersebut tak pernah absen dari daftar kunjungan kami.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, kami selalu sama-sama bersepakat untuk pergi ke bar itu setiap minggu, atau terkadang 2 minggu sekali. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang menyebutkan alasannya, namun hatiku sendiri tahu, bahwa pelayan yang ternyata bernama Mary tersebut merupakan gadis yang ku idam-idamkan.

Setahun setelah itu, aku mendapati Nile memutuskan akan memilih Polisi Milliter sebagai pilihannya. Aku sempat menyayangkan hal itu, karena dialah orang pertama yang telah membagunkan semangatku untuk bergabung dalam Pasukan Pengintai. Aku menanyakan hal ini padanya.

"Kenapa, Nile?"

"Ini pilihan hidup, Erwin. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke Polisi Militer dan akan menjaga Mary. Aku sudah memikirkannya tiap malam, kurasa ini keputusan yang tepat."

"Tapi, bukankah kita sama-sama memutuskan masuk Pasukan Pengintai?"

"Aku tidak bisa lagi memikirkan alasanku untuk memilih Pasukan Pengintai. Aku sadar kelak meskipun aku mendapat segalanya di dunia yang berada di balik dinding ini, ada satu hal yang tak akan bisa kudapatkan dan aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku."

Awalnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakannya. Hingga akhirnya hari kelulusan kami sebagai kadetpun mengakhiri cerita pelatihan kami. Nile benar-benar memilih Polisi Militer. Dan kini aku kembali sendiri, dalam pegangan kepercayaanku.

Aku masuk kedalam Pasukan Pengintai bersama beberapa kadet, dua diantaranya yang ku kenal karena keunikannya adalah Hanji Zoe dan Mike Zacharius. Tak butuh waktu lama, aku cukup akrab dengan mereka. Pimpinan Pasukan pengintai yang kala itu di pegang oleh Komandan Keith Shardis, secara hangat namun tegas menyambut bergabungnya kami ke Pasukan Pengintai. Tak lama setelah itu, debut pertama kami dalam Ekspedisi keluar dinding pun dimulai!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE

Reviewlah untuk chapter 2 yang lebih baik. #EdisiSokBijak. :D

Chp2 publish kira-kira seminggu lagi! :3


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Step

A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction by medsmods

Chapter 2 of _A Little Dreamer_

Shingeki no Kyojin Original Character Belong to Hajime Iseyama and his group.

.

.

.

**Summary:** Akhirnya usaha ku berhasil membuatku melangkahkan kakiku ke langkahku yang pertama. Dengan ini akan terus kulangkahkan kakiku, tanpa henti, dan dengan cara & metode apapun yang harus di gunakan, meskipun itu illegal atau menentang aturan, demi keberlanjutan kehidupan umat manusia, aku akan merebut dunia itu kembali dari tangan para raksasa. / Chapter 2 of Little Dreamer / Alternative Canon.

Aku masuk kedalam Pasukan Pengintai bersama beberapa kadet, dua diantaranya yang ku kenal karena keunikannya adalah Hanji Zoe dan Mike Zacharius. Tak butuh waktu lama, aku cukup akrab dengan mereka. Pimpinan Pasukan pengintai yang kala itu di pegang oleh Komandan Keith Shardis, secara hangat namun tegas menyambut bergabungnya kami ke Pasukan Pengintai. Tak lama setelah itu, debut pertama kami dalam Ekspedisi keluar dinding pun dimulai!

.

.

.

**The First Step**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami di bagi dalam beberapa kelompok yang kemudan akan disesuaikan dengan strategi dan formasi yang sudah disusun, lalu beberapa senior menjelaskan tentang strategi dan formasi. Mereka berkata, beberapa pasukan berpencar ketika di luar dinding nanti sesuai dengan perencanaan, demi untuk memperlajari beberapa hal, aku dan pasukan baru yang lainnya mendapat kesempatan untuk berlatih beberapa kali sebelum hari H. Aku belajar cukup banyak dari situ, dan setelah mematangkan latihan serta memahami semua strategi, hari keberangkatanpun tiba.

"Erwin, apa kau sudah pernah melihat Titan?" Tanya salah seorang senior padaku.

"Belum. Sama sekali belum."

"Pastikan kau tidak kan mengompol di celana ya! Inilah perkenalan pertamamu dengan dunia luar!" ucapnya dengan semangat dan beberapa humor dalam kalimatnya, walaupun mungkin dia tau kekuatan titan bukan untuk lelucon. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang kemudian kembali menjadi serius.

Bersamaan dengan itu, barisan pasukan yang berada di depan mula melaju, diikuti barisan barisan belakangnya. Sesuatu dalam diriku merasakan suatu ketidaksabaran. Aku berlari dengan kudaku, semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat dengan dinding terakhir perbatasan umat manusia dengan Titan, hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar melewati gerbang tersebut dan melihat dunia luar untuk pertama kalinya.

Setelah sekian lama, rasanya aku dapat kembali tersenyum dengan benar-benar tulus, aku merasa benar-benar bahagia, walaupun seharusnya aku focus dalam misi, tapi aku merasa benar-benar senang, lebih senang dari apapun yang ada di dalam dinding. Aku merasa bahwa, tak lama setelah ini, aku akan mengetahui fakta tentang dunia ini, pasti, pada suatu hari.

Misi terus bejalan, kami mulai menemui Titan, lagi-lagi jantungku berdegup kencang, aku benar-benar seperti di pukul oleh pemukul lalat raksasa, aku selalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat sehingga aku kehilangan focus terhadap misi. Aku seperti melihat tayangan langsung dari apa yang selama ini kubayangkan. Tayangan langsung dari apa yang selama ini orang-orang di sekitarku ceritakan. Titan yang berukuran 3-4 meter, hingga yang benar-benar besar, 15 meter. Mereka benar-benar raksasa. Aku tak bisa berhenti merasa tegang, namun aku tidak boleh tertinggal oleh yang lainnya. Rasaya, seperti ketika kau mencoba melihat langit indah yang ada diatasmu, dan kau mendapati sesosok raksasa menghalanginya. Raksasa yang benar-benar tinggi dan besar. Sangat mengerikan.

Misi berjalan sulit dan semakin sulit hingga akhirnya Komandan Shardis memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mundur. Itu sekitar 1 setengah hari setelah keberangkatan. Kami kehilangan 25% pasukan kami. Angka persentase yang cukup besar. Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Menenangkan dari goyangan batin, entah aku harus bersyukur karena aku masih dapat bertahan hidup walaupun mengalami luka dan kembali ke dalam dinding dengan selamat, atau merasakan dosa dan kebusukan dalam diriku sendiri atas kematian senior, teman seangkatan, maupun pasukan lainnya, tanpa dapat melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

Kami kembali ke dalam dinding, sesuatu seperti membawaku dalam nostalgia. Diantara banyaknya pasukan yang terluka, dan orang-orang yang menyambut kami dengan hujatan. Aku merasakan rasa malu dan sakit hati di perlakukan seperti itu oleh rakyat yang merelakan uang mereka untuk pajak yang digunakan untuk memfasilitasi kebutuhan Pasukan. Namun seperti sudah makanan sehari-hari, tak ada satupun dari tentara pasukan pengintai membantah dan menyahut hujatan dari para warga.

Selama beberapa tahun, Beberapa kali Pasukan Pengintai mengadakan kegiatan yang sama, dan aku seolah merasa ajaib, aku selalu kembali dengan selamat sehingga beberapa tahun kemudian aku diletakkan di posisi yang cukup bagus untuk ikut mengatur wewenang dan memberi usulan kepada Komandan. Aku juga sudah belajar banyak bagaimana caranya menghadapi kenyataan pahit dan kejamnya dunia ini. Aku, Mike, Hanji, dan beberapa orang lain nya telah menjadi Squad Leader dan memegang beberapa pasukan.

Mike pernah berkata padaku, bahwa seandainya aku menjadi seorang pemimpin, maka akan terjadi perubahan baik bagi Pasukan Pengintai dan Kebangkitan kekuatan umat manusia. Aku masih belum terlalu mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya, namun, dari cerita yang kudengar, Mike memiliki penciuman yang baik mengenai apa yang akan terjadi, entah beberapa jam lagi, maupun kemudian hari.

Perubahan sikap dan sifat juga di tunjukkan oleh Hanji. Sebenarnya tak banyak dari dirinya yang berubah, tapi perlahan dia sangat membantu penelitian tentang Titan, walaupun tidak banyak karena tidak ada Titan yang berhasil di tangkap dan di dapatkan informasinya. Membawanya pulangpun terdengar sangat tidak memungkinkan. Hanji juga sempat merasakan dendam yang teramat sangat dengan Titan karena temannya terbunuh oleh monster tersebut, sama seperti beberapa pasukan lainnya. Namun entah mengapa sepertinya dia ingin mengamati Titan dari sudut yang berbeda.

Aku yang selama ini, merasa bahwa strategi yang selama ini Kuranglah Efektif untuk melakukan Ekspedisi untuk memperjauh kawasan yang di tempuh. Karena apabila kupikirkan dengan seksama, strategi ini selalu berakhir di jauh yang sama dari dinding. Munculah ide pada benakku, keinginan menciptakan suatu strategi perang baru, yang jauh lebih efektif dari apa yang sudah digunakan selama ini.

Aku mulai menggambar beberapa susunan strategi dan memikirkan tugas dan tanggung jawab masing-masing posisi. Kemudian aku sadar, ada 1 posisi dimana posisi tersebut harus di tempati oleh orang yang berskill tinggi, kecepatan, dan sama sekali tidak takut pada Titan. Aku sama sekali belum menemukan orang yang benar-benar pantas disini.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi mencari inspirasi dan pencerahan. Dimana di saat yang bersamaan aku mendengar adanya berandalan terkenal di bawah tanah yang biasa beraksi menggunakan maneuver 3D yang entah dari mana mereka mendapatkannya. Namun orang awam pun juga tahu bahwa penggunaan maneuver 3D dengan tujuan bukan untuk membantu umat manusia dan pasukan adalah ilegal. Rasa penasaran ini menuntutku untuk mengikuti informasinya, kemudian pergi untuk mengecek langsung di Kota bawah tanah bersama Mike.

Sisi lain dari kehidupan manusia, Kupikir perkampungan kumuh adalah tempat dimana orang-orang kesulitan dalam memenuhi kebutuhan ekonomi, sehingga tak punya waktu untuk mengurus diri dan lingungkannya, bahkan mereka mendapatkan pendidikan yang sangat kurang. Tapi di balik itu semua, ternyata aku baru menyadarinya bahwa dibandingkan kampung yang kumuh, Underground City ini jauh lebih brandal. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata.

Aku menanyakannya dari satu orang ke orang lain di tempat itu, meskipun terkadang ada beberapa orang yang menatap kami dengan tatapan yang seolah tidak ingin bekerjasama atau lebih singkatnya tidak senang, sempat juga ada beberapa berandal di tempat itu yang menantang kami karena mengetahui kami orang sipil yang terkenal sering menghabiskan uang pajak mereka. Tapi, selama aku masih bisa membujuk dan mengelabuhi mereka dengan kata-kata, kupikir aku tidak perlu melakukan perlawanan yang memancing kerusuhan.

Hal-hal yang terjadi terus berjalan sesuai rencana, sampai akhirnya aku mendengar keributan tepat di ujung lorong kota bawah tanah ini. Ada 3 orang yang sedang bertarung, 1 diantaranya terlihat menggunakan Maneuver 3D. Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar dan memperhatikan gerakan pelaku itu. Benar-benar setingkat dengan veteran Pengintai, namun kupikir akan perlu beberapa polesan lagi untuk berandal tersebut, berhubung aku masih belum mengetahui apakah dia pernah berhadapan dengan Titan atau tidak, karena menendang dan menusuk orang tidak akan sama dengan yang ukurannya raksasa.

"Erwin, sepertinya mereka yang kau cari". Kata Mike, menegurku sambil terus memperhatikan berandalan tersebut.

"Aku tahu, Mike. bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Yang berambut hitam dan berpostur pendek itu boleh juga, Erwin. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kita lihat saja apakah mereka orang yang pantas.." , Jawabku singkat sambil terus kuperhatikan orang itu. Kemudian mereka bertiga pun pergi, namun aku yakin, diantara 3 orang tersebut, yang paling pendek adalah Leadernya. Dapat kuketahui dia sempat melihatku sekilas sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanku.

Bebrapa hari setelahnya, Aku mendapatkan panggilan oleh Komandan Shardis. Beliau menanyakan soal formasi baru yang sedang ku buat. Kudengar darinya, Pasukan Pengintai sedang dilarang untuk melakukan ekspedsi. Sepertinya dia sedang kebingungan bagaimana caranya untuk berhasil membujuk Kepala Komandan Dallis Zacklay agar kegiatan pencari tahuan asal-usul Titan ini bisa terus terlaksana. Walaupun kami mungkin terlalu sering mendapat kegagalan, tapi bukan berarti kami hanya terus mencoba tanpa belajar dari kegagalan tersebut.

Akupun percaya, akan tiba dimana Pasukan Pengintai akan mendapatkan apa yang selama ini mereka cari, walaupun itu harus memakan banyak pengorbanan dan pembelajaran. Komandan Shardis merasa bahwa formasi yang kubuat cukup bagus untuk membuat komandan Zacklay percaya bahwa Pasukan Pengintai masih bisa memperbaiki kekalahan mereka.

Kami berdua menuju ke kantor Panglima Tertinggi, Kepala Komandan semua pasukan, Dallis Zacklay, keesokan harinya. Komandan Shardis menunjukan proposal beserta formasi baru yang telah kubuat disana. Komandan Zacklay mengamatinya secara perlahan proposal tersebut. Namun sepertinya Komandan Zacklay tidak yakin ini akan dapat mengubah Opini pemerintah.

"_Long Distance Scouting Formation… _kau yang membuat dan memikirkan strategi ini kan, Erwin? Aku salut dengan cara berpikirmu. Selama ini, rencana ekspedisi lebih mementingkan bagaimana untuk mengalahkan dan mencuri pengetahuan dari Titan yang akan di temui. Padahal, bisa saja diluar sana terdapat Titan yang tidak wajar atau jenis Titan yang belum kita ketahui. Teknik mu ini, lebih focus kepada bagaimana caranya mengurangi bertatap muka dengan mereka. Bahkan caramu merubah arah laju pasukan pun mengagumkan." Puji Kepala Komandan Zacklay kepadaku.

"Sebuah honor untuk saya mendapat pujian seperti itu." Balasku padanya.

"Jika kita memadukan Formasi ini dengan formasi yang lama dengan tujuan membalaskan kegagalan kita, mungkin kita juga dapat memperluas daerah yang dapat dicapai selama Ekspedisi. Mungkin saja kalian menemukan penemuan baru, seperti Titan yang dapat tinggal di air atau bagaimanapun itu. Menakjubkan." Lanjut Komandan Zacklay.

Walaupun telah mendapatkan pujian-pujian ini, tapi sepertinya jalan belum terbuka bagi Kami. Komandan Zacklay memberitahu bahwa dia tidak bisa lagi mendapatkan persetujuan dari pemerintah. Sejak awal, sudah banyak yang menentang di adakannya Ekspedisi keluar dinding, mengingat itu dapat membahayakan apabila mereka yang telah melihat dunia di balik dinding itu menceritakan ke anak atau sanak saudaranya kelak.

Kudengar salah satu orang yang berperan dalam pem-blaklist-an kegiatan ini adalah Nicholas Lobov. Orang pemerintahan yang kabarnya mempunyai hubungan kuat dengan beberapa keluarga Kerajaan. Tentu saja dengan cara ini dia mendapat dukungan yang cukup banyak. Namun penentuan pemberhentian secara permanen kegiatan ini baru akan di putuskan di pertemuan para pemerintah lima hari dari sekarang. Meskipun begitu, kelihatannya tidak akan ada kesempatan bagi kami untuk membujuk orang-orang yang memegang kekuasaan pemerintahan tersebut.

Aku dan Komandan Shardis pun kembali ke markas Pasukan Pengintai dengan Kecewa. Aku mengatakan pada komandan bahwa semua ini seperti apa yang sudah aku dan dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Namun kami mendapatkan pegangan bahwa orang yang melarang semua ini ternyata Nicholas Lobov. Aku merasa hal seperti ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Seolah tak bisa lagi menahan diri, akhirnya aku melancarkan rencanaku beberapa menit setelah itu. Aku meminta ijiin kepada Komandan Shardis untuk menyerahkan semua urusan ini kepadaku. Awalnya dia menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan dan keraguan. Bahkan meremehkan kemampuanku. Aku tahu mungkin aku masih muda dan bisa dibilang kurang berpengalaman dan juga akan di pandang rendah oleh atasan-atasan dengan umur yang cukup tua, yang biasanya menandakan banyaknya pengalaman yang mereka dapat.

Namun aku yakin akan satu hal. Sejak aku bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai, melihat betapa menakjubkannya dunia luar, seseram apapun dan sekejam apapun dunia luar, udara dan suasana yang terdapat di dalamnya jauh lebih bebas dan menyenagkan dibandingakan di dalam dinding yang di tinggali oleh manusia. Pengalamanku bertarung dengan Titan-titan entah berapa meter besar mereka, normal ataupun abnormal secara nyata, semua itu menyadarkanku akan satu hal. Aku benar-benar menyadari betapa berbahayanya kondisi umat manusia saat ini. Meskipun kami mempunyai Posisi, Jabatan, Wewenang, bahkan Ide bagaikan bangsawan. Apabila pada suatu Hari, besok, atau bahkan satu jam setelah ini, Titan berhasil menembus dinding perlindungan umat manusia, semuanya akan hilang, bahkan hanya dalam sekejap.

"Karena itu, Aku… tidak peduli dengan cara apapun, dengan metode apapun yang harus kita gunakan, meskipun itu illegal atau menentang aturan, demi keberlanjutan kehidupan umat manusia… kita tidak seharusnya mengabaikan perjuangan demi merebut dunia itu kembali dari tangan para raksasa itu! Kita tidak boleh!"

Aku mengatakan semua yang aku rasakan dan aku pikirkan, di depan Komandan Shardis. Mungkin disaat itu aku bahkan sedikit membentaknya. Tapi itu tak pernah menjadi penyesalanku semenjak Komandan Shardis mengatakan kesetujuannya padaku. Dia berkata bahwa, tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, kita harus tetap berpegang pada harapan dan maju menuju masa depan. Masa depan yang telah didiamkan oleh setiap pasukan pengintai, sejak lama.

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali datang ke kantor Kepala Komandan Zacklay, memberitahu kelengkapan rencanaku, termasuk rencanaku memasukan 3 orang berandalam tersebut ke dalam pasukan pengintai. Namun ada beberapa dari rencanaku yang kusembunyikan darinya. kemudian Dia berjanji akan membicarakan soal hal ini kepada pemerintah. Kali ini, sepertinya aku berhasil meyakinkannya. Bahkan dia berkata, mungkin masih ada harapan untuk kegiatan Ekspedisi Pasukan Pengintai.

2 hari setelahnya, aku memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Nile setelah sekian lama kami berada di jalan kami masing-masing. kebetulan saat itu dia juga menduduki posisi yang sama denganku yaitu seorang Squad Leader. Kami berjanji untuk bertemu di sebuah tempat makan di dinding dalam. Kudengar dia akhirnya merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Mary, gadis dari bar yang sering kami kunjungi selama masih di pelatihan.

"Ada apa kau tiba-tiba menemuiku, Erwin?" dia mulai menanyaiku ketika kami selesai memesan secangkir kopi dan beberapa cemilan ringan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Nile?"

"Harusnya kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Erwin."

"Tidak ada salahnya kita berbasa-basi sejenak. Bukankah sudah lama kita tak bertemu?"

"Aku belum pernah mendengar aturan bahwa basa-basi itu wajib untu yang telah lama tak bertemu. Aku baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga sama. Bagaimana rencana pernikahanmu dengan Mary?"

"Oi. Apakah tugas seorang Squad Leader adalah berbasa-basi dengan teman lamanya dan membicarakan hal yang tak ada hubungannya dengan tugas? Aku lebih menghargaimu apabila kau mengajakku diskusi."

"Aku tau kau hanya terlalu malu untuk membahasnya."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini Erwin. Bukan waktu yang tepat."

"Baiklah, aku serius. Kau tahu, aku melihat 3 orang berandalan yang menggunakan maneuver 3D di kota bawah tanah. Itu adalah hal yang illegal, mengingat harga maneuver 3D sangatlah mahal dan hanya boleh digunakan oleh Pasukan Pengintai." Jelasku.

"….. apa kau berencana memberiku tugas? Aku bahkan bukan bawahanmu." Jawabnya. Kulihat dia menjadi orang yang lebih dingin daripada dirinya semasa kecil, bahkan kepadaku pun dia seperti tidak menunjukkan reaksi bahwa aku adalah teman masa kecilnya. Ada sesuatu yang berubah.

"Tapi kau tahu kau harus menangkapnya kan?" balasku, yang hanya di balasnya dengan helaan nafas.

"Aku mempunyai rencana untuk memasukkan mereka bertiga kedalam formasi baru Pasukan Pengintai. Walau hanya berandalan, mereka memiliki skill yang cukup memadai untuk melengkapi formasi ini. Dan kau tahu, aku adalah seorang tentara Pasukan Pengintai. Tugas dan tanggung jawab kami bukanlah untuk menangkap orang berandal yang menggunakan barang milik pemerintah tanpa ijin. Aku sudah membicarakan tentang hal ini kepada komandan Shardis, dan juga Kepala Komandan Zacklay." Lanjutku.

"Kau bahkan membicarakannya dengan Komandan Zacklay? Lagipula, bukannya kegiatan Ekspedisi diluar dinding untuk Pasukan Pengintai telah di blokir?" balasnya.

"Tentu saja. Kami akan selamanya keluar dari dinding. Kami akan terus menembus dinding. Tak peduli dinding apa yang menghalangi kami. Para pemerintah tidak akan pernah misa memblokir kegiatan ini. Kepala Komandan Zacklay pun pasti juga mulai bergerak." Aku mengatakan itu padanya kemudian meminum kopi ku yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari, Erwin?"

"Nile, aku ingat saat kita sama-sama berniat untuk masuk ke Pasukan Pengintai. Tapi belakangan ini aku menyadari apa yang kau maksud pada saat hari penentuan jurusan. Mungkin kau bilang, aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau dapatkan. Tapi, kau tidak akan bisa melihat apa yang aku lihat, kehidupan di luar dinding, seberapa bahayanya keberadaan para Titan, dan kesadaran bahwa aku, bahkan seharusnya semua orang, tidak seharusnya menggantungkan kehidupan mereka pada dinding ini. Aku tak lagi mencari kebebasan bagi diriku. Aku... **akan membebaskan umat manusia dari kurungan dinding ini.**"

Setelah itu, aku menghabiskan kopiku lalu berpamitan dengan teman lamaku itu. Walaupun aku sudah meninggalkannya di tempat itu, aku merasa dia masih memperhatikanku sampai benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Aku kembali ke Markas Pasukan Penyelidik, menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku lainnya hingga akhirnya malam tiba. Aku pergi untuk makan malam bersama pasukan ku dan pasukan-pasukan yang lain. Kami selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol dan membicarakan apa yang sekiranya dapat dilakukan setelah ini, di masa depan, dan banyak hal lainnya. Aku selalu mendengarkan celotehan pasukanku, bagaimana mereka ingin mendapatkan kebebasan, bagaimana salah satu dari mereka hanya terpaksa masuk ke Pasukan ini namun tak punya pilihan lain selain berjuang.

Jam makan malam sudah selesai. Saatnya aku kembali ke ruangan yang sekaligus menjadi kamarku. Aku belum terlelap, aku kembali duduk di meja kerjaku. Menuliskan beberapa celotehan bawahanku yang kupikir penting, dan menjadi pencerahan untukku. Aku menatap langit malam diluar jendelaku. Melihat beberapa bintang yang menampakkan dirinya di gelapnya malam. Membuat beberapa sisi langit terlihat seperti di terangi oleh cahaya bintang tersebut.

Aku kembali mengandai-andai sesuatu. Sama seperti saat aku masih kecil. Sebenarnya, kemanapun aku melihat setiap sisi dari kota ini, setiap sisi dari dinding ini, setiap sudut dari langit ini. Aku selalu memiliki perandaian yang muncul di kepalaku.

Andai di belahan dunia lain, jauh di tempat ini, juga terdapat manusia yang membangun tempat perlindungan dari para titan, masihkah mereka bertahan hidup? Akankah kami menemukan mereka, suatu hari nanti?

Andai setiap dinding ini terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang yang sangat tebal, dengan titan yang memukul-mukul kaca tersebut dan berusaha untuk masuk. Masihkah manusia merasa aman berada di balik dinding ini?

Andai di setiap langit ini, walaupun tidak bersudut, memantulkan keadaan yang ada di bawahnya. Masihkah Pemerintah mengirim seseorang yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh seorang warganya yang hanya ingin melihat ke langit, dan tanpa sengaja terlihat beberapa bagian dari dunia luar?

Andai aku tidak terlahir untuk terus berandai. Sampaikah aku di kursi yang sedang ku duduki sekarang?

...

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan beberapa terima kasih kepada:

My precious imouto: **Rei (Lyreinata-chan)** yang turut mendukung saya dalam pem-publishan fanfict ini, dan membangkitkan semangat saya untuk ber-author ria lagi setelah akun kelam saya meidy15ichi terdampar dan terlupakan begitu saja, mwehehe.

Makasih buat **ai**(**.**)**smith1301** sebagai orang pertama yang me-review, follow, dan favorite fanfict saya yang satu ini. Ikutin terus ya ^^

Makasih buat **Eqa Skylight** yang juga turut review fanfict ini! 3

Mohon maaf atas penggantian judul yang mungkin bikin bingung reader yang ngikutin fanfict ini. Tapi saya barusan dapet hikmah tentang judul yang tepat untuk fanfict ini. ほんとう に ごめなさい！

Saya sangat terbuka dan berterima kasih apabila terdapat usulan ide alur maupun jalan cerita dari para reader, bagaimana pun kebuntuan pasti pernah dilanda setiap author. Berhubung saya Author lama dengan pegalaman newbie, Review dari para reader bener-bener di tungguin!

**#SPOILER# **_Levi, Isabel, & Farlan di Chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Adventure Begin

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama & his group.**

**Chapter 3 - The Adventure Begin**

.

.

.

.

Empat Hari kemudian, Aku dan Komandan Shardis mendapatkan panggilan dari Kepala Komandan Zacklay. Beliau memberikan kami sebuah kata Selamat, dan mengatakan bahwa proposal kami telah di terima, dan itu artinya kami masih diberikan kesempatan untuk mengadakan penyelidikan keluar dinding.

"Aku befikir kenapa Lobov dapat mengubah pikirannya. Apa kau tahu alasan di balik ini semua, Komandan Shardis? Bukan…. Keith."

Komandan Shardis hanya menjawab dengan 'Tidak Tahu' , semenjak semuanya aku yang mengurus. Aku memperhatikan dengan benar gerak mata Komandan Zacklay. Dia sempat memperhatikanku untuk beberapa saat kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Meskipun begitu, pertentangan terhadap Ekspedisi ini tetap akan berlangsung, mengingat masih banyak pendukung Anti-Ekspedisi ini. Kita berhasil memenangkan pertaruhan kali ini, namun aku tidak yakin dengan konflik yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Demi untuk meyakinkan mereka pula, kalian harus mendapatkan hasil bagus yang Maksimal, di Ekspedisi setelah ini. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan."

Kemudian aku menanyakan tentang rencana yang telah ku sampaikan padanya beberapa hari lalu, tentang penangkapan tiga orang berandalan yang ahli dalam menggunakan maneuver 3D. Dan ternyata Komandan Zacklay telah memberitahukan soal ini kepada Polisi Militer. Dan mungkin tidak lama lagi mereka akan tertangkap. Tapi, lagi-lagi pandanganku di ragukan oleh Komandan Zacklay. Apakah criminal dari kota bawah tanah benar-benar mampu membantu Ekspedisi kali ini.

Kemudian aku kembali harus meyakinkannya. Aku percaya bahwa kemampuan tiga berandal itu tidak boleh dianggap remeh. Terutama bagi yang terpendek, yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari tiga orang tersebut, walaupun aku hanya melihatnya sekali, aku bisa mengetahui bahwa kemampuannya bisa dikatakan setara dengan veteran pasukan pengintai. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku benar-benar berencana memasukan mereka dalam formasi baru ini. Kalau bisa, mereka sudah bergabung dengan kami, jauh hari sebelum Ekspedisi berikutnya. Dalam artian singkat, secepatnya.

Setelah itu kami kembali ke markas dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas sebagaimana mestinya. Beberapa hari kemudian aku mendapat panggilan dari salah satu Pasukan Polisi Militer yang mengawal penyerahan para tiga berandal itu kepada Pasukan Pengintai. Aku dan Komandan Shardis di panggil sebagai pihak yang bertanggung jawab kepada tiga berandalan ini. Kami pun memasukkan mereka bertiga ke dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Kemudian merencanakan perkenalan mereka kepada anggota lain.

Aku tahu hal ini tidak akan berjalan mulus, mengingat mereka memiliki begitu banyak catatan tindak criminal. Aku memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan akan memberontaknya tiga orang tersebut di dalam ruanganku, dan bagaimana cara untuk menangani hal-hal yang seperti itu.

Keesokan harinya Komandan Shardis mengumpulkan semua anggota Pasukan Pengintai di lapangan depan panggung upacara. Kami berbaris sebagaimana layaknya kepramukaan, aku dan para Kapten berada di depan, dan pasukanku berada di belakang. Rupanya hari itu Komandan mengumumkan 3 anggota baru Pasukan Pengintai. Komandan memberikan wewenang kepada Kapten Fragon, berhubung aku harus berfokus dalam keberhasilan formasi baru ini di ekspedsi berikutnya.

Beberapa hari berlanjut setelah perekenalan itu. Para pasukan berlatih seperti biasa, dan aku tetap di ruanganku, menyempurnakan formasi tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ku serahkan hasil akhirnya pada Komandan Shardis keesokan harinya. Aku memperhatikan beberapa pasukan yang sedang berlatih di lapangan, di depan dimana ruanganku berada, dari jendela. Beberapa diantara mereka adalah 2 dari anggota baru Pasukan Pengintai, Isabel Magnolia dan Farlan Church.

Tampaknya mereka belum menunjukkan adanya perlawanan, dan tampak lebi bersenang-senang di lapangan latihan pasukan pengintai. Ku lihat dari ruanganku, Gadis bernama Isabel itu sedang berlatih Kuda dan memadukannya dengan Maneuver 3D. dan Pria bernama Farlan itu pun memiliki kemampuan fisik dan ketangkasan yang luar biasa. Seperti yang kuperkirakan, kemampuan mereka bisa di bilang memuaskan. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memberi jaminan, bahwa mereka akan bisa melakukan kemampuan seperti itu, di neraka yang ada di luar sana.

Sepertinya mereka menyadari kehadiranku di balik jendela. Farlan dan salah satu anggota yang tadinya duduk-duduk dan mengobrol kemudian bangkit dan memperhatikan ke arahku, kemudian kembali berlatih. Namun aku menyadari bahwa Farlan memperhatikan tempatku ini berdiri lebih lama dari anggota yang lain, Seperti berusaha mengingat informasi yang baru dia dapat, dan semacamnya.

Aku keluar dari ruanganku untuk mendiskusikan formasi ini dengan Mike, salah satu rekan yang kupercayai. Kebiasaannya mencium baru seseorang yang baru di temuinya dan kemudian memberikan senyuman anehpun masih dilakukannya. Tempo hari, bahkan kepada tiga berandal itu. Namun setelah beberapa tahun berteman bersamanya, aku baru paham itulah kemampuan unik yang dimiliki Mike. Dia pernah menceritakan padaku bahwa dia melakukan itu karena dia dapat mencium aroma-aroma ketidakberesan, atau karakter seseorang. Itulah kenapa dia pernah mengatakan sebuah pendapatnya padaku tentang karir kepemimpinanku. Sering kali, penciumannya itu benar-benar terjadi.

Aku menannyakan padanya soal kemantapan strategi ini, seperti yang kuduga dia akan dapat mencium sesuatu. Dia mencoba memberi suatu saran padaku, dan kami pun berakhir dalam diskusi yang cukup lama, sampai akhirnya waktu menunjukan pukul sore hari. Aku berterimakasih kepadanya kemudian kembali ke ruanganku. Beberapa langkah sebelum aku menemukan koridor menuju ruanganku, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan kemudian tertutup lagi, dan firasatku mengatakan bahwa itu datang dari ruanganku.

Aku berdiri di depan ruanganku dan bersandar di dinding dan menunggu seseorang keluar dari ruanganku. Lebih tepatnya untuk memastikan apakah firasatku benar. Sekitar 10 menit berlalu, tak lama kemudian pintu ruanganku terbuka. Tepat seperti dugaanku, seseorang baru saja memasuki ruanganku. Yah, walaupun itu wajar saja apabila ada bawahan atau pasukan ku yang pergi mencariku, dan aku jarang mengunci ruanganku kecuali saat aku benar-benar meninggalkan markas. Tetapi aku takkan securiga ini apabila Mike tidak memperingatkanku bahwa aku harus segera kembali dan lebih hati-hati dalam meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku mendapati orang yang baru saja memasuki ruanganku adalah Farlan. Dia terlihat terkejut melihatku bersandar menghadap pintu ruanganku, seperti nya dia menyangka bahwa aku sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Kemudian dia menatapku dengan sedikit bingung dan memberikan sikap hormat yang masih belum begitu sempurna.

"S-selamat sore, Kapten Erwin!"

Aku berdiri dari sandaraanku dan maju beberapa langkah mendekatinya.

"Selamat sore. Farlan ya... Apakah kau mencariku?"

"E—i—iya…. Aku sedang mencari anda. Maaf telah masuk ruangan anda tanpa ijin. Aku telah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali namun tidak mendapat jawaban, jadi… aku langsung masuk saja.." Dia menjelaskannya sambil berusaha memikirkan alasan.

"Mencariku di dalam selama 10 menit?"

"Y-Yah… aku… aku sempat melamun di dalam… aku tidak sadar bahwa… aku berdiam di ruangan orang, bahkan tanpa ijin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kapten Erwin." Dia mengatakan itu semua sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Memasuki ruangan seorang Squad Leader tanpa ijin, bahkan kau bukan merupakan pasukan yang kubawahi, itu hal yang salah, Farlan. Kau harus menyelesaikan masalah ini denganku sekarang."

Kemudian aku membawanya kembali masuk ke ruanganku, dapat aku lihat ekspresi kekesalan dan penyesalan di wajahnya, namun ini salah satu hal yang sudah kuduga. Orang baru seperti mereka telah terbiasa menyelinap masuk, dan melakukan hal-hal sesuka mereka. Aku mengerti benar apa yang mereka butuhkan.

.

Sebuah Kedisilipinan.

.

.

.

.

Aku menyuruhnya duduk di kursi meja kerja ku, kulihat dia hanya pasrah dan melakukan hal yang kusuruh. Kemudian aku berdiri di hadapannya dan mulai menginterogasinya.

"Farlan. Apa yang kau lamunkan di ruanganku?"

"Ehm….. Perubahan hidup….?"

"Perubahan hidup? Apakah ada perubahan yang kau rasakan?"

"Tentu saja! Perbedaan antara tinggal di Kota Bawah Tanah dengan hidup sebagai Prajurit."

"bisa mendapatkan makan gratis tiap pagi, siang,dan malam?"

"M-Mungkin itu termasuk…"

"Karena kau sekarang adalah seorang prajurit, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu. Prajurit itu, berani mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Bicara tentang pertanggung jawaban tentang apa yang telah kau lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu, kau akan mendapatkan dua pilihan. Manakah yang akan kau pilih? Menceritakan dengan sebenarnya apa tujuanmu masuk ke ruanganku tanpa ijin, atau menceritakan secara detail tentang masal lalumu, teman-temanmu, dan juga Levi, ketua kalian?"

Aku berakhir dengan dua pertanyaan tersebut. Aku tidak masalah pilihan manapun yang akan dia pilih, karena keduanya akan berguna bagiku. Namun selesai dia menjelaskan, aku masih belum selesai. Beberapa hal yang kulakukan setelah ini akan memberikan beberapa pelajaran yang akan sangat berguna baginya.

Dia kemudian memilih bercerita secara detail tentang masa lalunya, teman-temannya, dan ketuanya. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia akan menjadi bawahan yang setia, aku yakin dia memasuki kamarku dengan rencana dan maksud tertentu, namun dia tidak ingin membeberkannya dan memilih membocorkan identitasnya.

Aku mendengarkan apa yang dia ceritakan secara seksama, sembari mengingat benar-benar poin-poin penting yang kudapat dari interogasi ini. Bukan hanya sifatnya, tapi juga kedua orang lainnya. Seperti perkiraanku, yang menjadi orang yang patut diawasi adalah yang bernama Levi.

Sekitar 1 jam berlalu, akhirnya Farlan menyelesaikan ceritanya. Dan aku menyadari hari sudah hampir malam. Namun sesuai yang kubilang, aku belum selesai sampai disana. Aku sedikit memberikan kekerasan padanya, dan memberikan beberapa nasihat sembari menciptakan lebam di tubuhnya. Aku mengancamnya apabila dia berani mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, aku tidak akan segan untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

Kemudian dia kuperbolehkan keluar dari ruanganku setelah mendapatkan oleh-oleh beberapa lebam dan luka akibat pukulan dan tendanganku. Bagiku, itu adalah peringatan pertama untuknya, dan juga pelajaran kedisiplinan bab 1 bagi orang-orang dengan cara pikir seperti mereka. Akupun membersihkan ruanganku kemudan merangkum hal-hal yang kudapat. Lalu kulaporkan kepada Komandan Shardis sebagai data informasi anggota baru.

Komandan sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui aku melakukan kekerasan tanpa seijinnya. Tapi aku meyakinkannya bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang tau dan tentu saja aku **tidak** hanya memberi hukuman berupa kekerasan mentah-mentah. Aku juga melatih mental dan cara berpikirnya, dan dengan itu Komandanpun menerima data-data itu kemudian mempersilahkanku pergi sembari mengingatkan Ekspedisi akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi. Aku kembali ke ruanganku dan beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

-Farlan POV-

.

Sial, hari ini benar-benar hari yang sial. Semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Bahkan kacau, walaupun aku berhasil mendapatkan beberapa data tentang dirinya. Tapi ini serasa bayaran yang mahal. Aku kembali ke barak tempat tidur laki-laki. Lagi-lagi aku harus memikirkan alasan untuk anggota pasukan lain yang pasti akan menanyaiku. Apalagi Levi…

Aku tiba di barak dan membuka pintunya. Aku berharap semuanya tidak akan menyadari ada yang salah denganku. Aku masuk dan segera berjalan cepat menuju ranjangku. Tidak mungkin semua mata tak tertuju padaku, manakala aku masih lengkap dengan seragamku, sedangkan yang lain telah bersiap untuk beristirahat. Dan Tentu saja, Levi juga menyadarinya.

"Farlan, apa yang terjadi dengamu."

Kulihat Levi menanyaiku. Aah… ini mimpi buruk, benar-benar mimpi buruk. Aku pun menghela nafas dan menatapnya, dengan senyum yang kubuat-buat.

"Huh… aku terjatuh dari tebing dengan bodohnya ketika mencoba naik ke atas, aku pikir melihat bintang dari sana akan lebih baik, tapi aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada retakan tanah disana. tapi… untunglah aku memiliki nyawa lebih dari satu. Aha.. ahahaha…."

Aku pun tertawa dengan tawa yang kupaksa. Namun seperti yang telah kukira sebelumnya, Levi bukanlah orang yang mudah kubodohi.

"Kau masih belum puas dengan pemandanga bagus diatas markas ini? Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku akan melayangkan tinjuku tepat di wajahmu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tertangkap basah sedang menyelinap masuk ruangan Kapten Erwin…" kataku dan mulai naik ke atas ranjangnya dan memelankan suaraku agar tidak terdengar oleh anggota yang lain.

"Kau memasuki ruangannya?"

"Yah, walapun akhirnya harus kubayar mahal, tapi aku berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentangnya. Mungkin akan membantu kita."

"Kenapa kau bergerak sendiri?"

"Levi, tolong jangan permasalahkan ini. Aku baik-baik saja. Yang penting kita dapatkan informasinya. Tolong, percayalah padaku."

Akupun mulai menceritakan informasi yang kutahu, padanya. Meskipun pada akhirnya itu tidak membantu kami terlalu banyak. Mungkin mengetahui tentang Erwin melalui teman dekatnya akan jauh lebih membantu.

.

- End of Farlan's POV –

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Komandan Shardis mengumpulkan para Squad Leader untuk membahas tentang Ekspedisi yang akan dilaksanakan besok. Dan tugas kami adalah memberikan briefing kepada anggota kami tentang strategi Ekspedisi kali ini. Yah, kuharap 3 anggota baru tersebut bisa kembali dengan selamat dari perkenalannya dengan dunia luar untuk pertama kalinya.

Keesokan Paginya kami telah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda kami, dan berjalan menuju batas terluar dari dinding pelindung umat manusia. Kami keluar melalui Shiganshina. Seperti biasanya, sekumpulan warga memadati pinggiran jalan sebelum kami melaksanakan Ekspedisi. aku dapat mendengar percakapan kecil oleh 3 pasukan baru tersebut, yang kebetulan berbaris tak jauh dariku.

"Isabel, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya salah seorang pasukan padanya.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak pernah sama sekali keluar dinding sebelumnya, tapi aku bukan penakut yang akan gemetaran sekalipun di depanku terdapat raksasa!" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kemudian di balas tawaan kecil dan nasihat dari rekan yang mengajaknya bicara barusan.

Dapat kuperhatikan ekspresi pasukan lainnya yang menunjukkan keraguan, tentu saja aku sangat tahu apa yang mereka rasakan, perasaan yang benar-benar tidak mengenakkan namun harus tetap berfikir positif. Dimana otak kita akan selalu berpikir, entah kami akan pulang hidup-hidup atau ini akan menjadi Ekspedisi Terakhir. Namun di sela-sela itu, terdapat cahaya dukungan yang kembali menaikkan semangatku, untuk meraih masa depan yang lebih baik, dan mewujudkan tujuanku. Ketika aku melihat di balik kerumunan orang dengan wajah meremehkan.

Sungguh itu mengingatkanku pada masa laluku, saat aku juga pernah menjadi mereka. Masa kecil dengan pandangan berbinar melihat keberangkatan para pahlawan. Saat aku kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi, saat pada akhirnya aku harus memilih jalan hidupku, menetapkan tujuanku. dan saat dimana aku harus mewujudkannya... Sekarang!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Adventure Begin  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Well, Akhirnya sempet juga update setelah kalap namatin pokemon wkwkwk

**Eqa Skylight: **waah entahlah saya juga asal ngetik, ikutin terus yaa :D

Review ^^


End file.
